In the field of respiratory therapy it is known to provide a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) system and method for delivering continuous positive airway pressure, via the nasal cannula, to persons and particularly infants. This is particularly true in the case of prematurely born infants who frequently suffer with increased work of breathing due to immature lungs that have the propensity to collapse during exhalation and resist expansion during inhalation.
One particular method of treatment involves the use of nasal cannula that fits sealingly into the nares and are connected to a breathing system that generates a continuous flow of air with above atmospheric pressures, commonly referred to as continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy. The positive pressure is transmitted through the infant's airways and into the lungs thereby preventing collapse during exhalation and augmenting expansion during inhalation.
There are a wide variety of devices in use for CPAP. The CPAP devices often comprise what is referred to as a generator body, which is essentially a housing forming a chamber that receives air pressure from tubing. The generator body typically has an exhalation port for air to escape during the exhalation phase. Further, the generator body has a pair of nasal prongs which fit into the patient's nares to supply pressure into the nares.
It would be desirable to provide a CPAP device that has reduced size, improved performance, and/or other benefits with respect to the patient. Moreover, it is often desirable to be able to reduce the amount of pressure that needs to be supplied to a CPAP device, thereby simplifying the structure of the associated air pump, which may have benefits with respect to reduced size, energy consumption, sound, complexity and cost. Further, it is typically desirable to reduce the size and mass of the CPAP interface assembly which fits against the face. It may be desirable to have the head gear that attaches the CPAP device to be smaller, simpler and/or less cumbersome. It may also be advantageous to have such a device that facilitates handling of the patient by caretakers.